


Welcome Home

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Next-Gen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was what he returned to every time he came home from tour then Teddy certainly hasn’t got any complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon [this pic](http://www.beautifulmag.com/.a/6a00d83451cc7469e201287619ce6b970c-popup)

As Teddy placed his protective gear back in his locker and his match robes in the laundry basket in the corner, he was surrounded by the usual locker-room banter although it was more subdued than it would be normally. The Cannons had just returned from a tour of America in time for Christmas and all of them were exhausted from both the tour and the international portkey travel. All he wanted to do was go home, have a shower and collapse into bed. If he was very lucky then he would find his boyfriend in his flat but he wasn’t sure; with it coming up to Christmas in a couple of days then it was entirely possible that James had been summoned home by Ginny. Teddy would be joining them on Christmas Eve as he always did but it would be nice to have a couple of days to himself with James.

When he had first realised that he was developing more than simply brotherly feelings for the oldest of the Potter children, Teddy had immediately pulled away in the hopes that it was just temporary insanity and would die away. He had completely withdrawn himself from the Potter family and thrown himself into training with the Cannons, socialising with his teammates and old Hogwarts friends. It hadn’t worked and in fact it had failed miserably. He had just ended up wanting James more than ever. And then of course, the fact that he had been staying away hadn’t gone unnoticed by Harry and Ginny and he had been paid a visit by his concerned godfather. Harry had been so very earnest and genuinely worried about Teddy that, despite his concerns, ended up crumbling and telling Harry everything. Teddy wasn’t really sure what kind of reaction he had been expecting reacting his confession but it certainly wasn’t the response that he got which consisted of Harry laughing and looking very relieved as he said ‘is that all this was about?’ He had gone on to explain that since Teddy had started keeping his distance from the Potter home, James had fallen into something of a depression, more so than Albus and Lily, seriously worried that he had done something to drive Teddy away. Upon further investigation, Harry had discovered that James had more than a little bit of a crush on the older boy and it was that which had caused the teenagers depression. Harry had reassured his godson that he had no problem with the two of them dating and seeing if they could make a go of a relationship. In fact, Harry was positively giddy at the prospect of one more thing tying Teddy to the Potter family. Buoyed by Harry’s approval, Teddy had returned to the Potter fold and had been welcomed back with open arms. Armed with the new knowledge from Harry, Teddy looked at his relationship with James with fresh eyes and ramped up his flirting, delighting in the responses he received. Finally, six weeks after his enlightening conversation and convinced that Harry had indeed been right, Teddy asked James out on a date and was accepted.

That had been three years ago. Once he had finished at Hogwarts, James had followed in his father’s footsteps and gone straight into the Auror Academy and was now a fully-fledged auror. They had moved in together a year after James had left Hogwarts, much to Ginny’s disappointment, but she had been somewhat placated by their promise that they would come home frequently. Teddy loved the little house that they lived in in Hogsmeade, closer to the Shrieking Shack than the rest of the village. It was a tiny little place, two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, kitchen, a small study for James and a mudroom for Teddy’s quidditch gear, but the important thing was the fact that it was _theirs_ ; they had bought it themselves with no help from their respective families. Teddy had been so lost in thought that he didn’t realise the majority of them team had already disappeared, all of them eager to get home. Shaking his head, he grabbed what he needed and headed out to the apparition point, relieved that this was the last bit of travelling that he would have to do for a couple of days. As he reappeared in Hogsmeade, he swore loudly as the wind cut through him; in his exhaustion he had completely forgotten that this was Scotland in winter. More than anything now he wished that James was going to be at the house if only because that meant that there would be a guaranteed fire.

There were lights on which was a positive start. As he walked inside, feeling the tingle of the wards as he did so (it went without saying that Harry and James had personalised the wards), he was hit by a wall of heat and the faint sounds of the WWN from the kitchen. James was obviously home. By the time that Teddy had gone around the whole of the downstairs he was rather confused as to where his boyfriend was because other than the banked fire and the fact that the WWN had been left on, there was no sign of James and the annoying man wasn’t responding to any of Teddy’s calls. Giving in to the inevitable, he decided that the best thing he could do was just go to bed and he would contact Harry in the morning to find out where James was. There was always the possibility that he’d been called in to work and not had time to do anything about the fire or the radio. Climbing the stairs seemed to take more effort than it should but finally he was at the door to their bedroom and all thought processes immediately stopped. He’d found James.

His lover had obviously decided that Teddy’s return deserved some kind of celebration, a welcome home present and James was that present. He was all trussed up like a Christmas treat and Teddy didn’t want to think about where he’d gone shopping for it all, or who he had coerced into helping him. James had obviously decided against the “tacky” route of simply being naked and tying a bow around his cock which is what Albus had done to get an oblivious Scorpius’ attention; you could never accuse the Potter men of not going after what they wanted. Instead, James had opted for clothing albeit rather skimpy clothing. In addition to a pair of tight-fitting red briefs, James was wearing thigh-high red and white stripy stockings with a Santa hat jauntily perched atop messy black hair.

“Wha-“

“Welcome home.” James shifted from where he had been sprawled at the head of the bed and started to crawl in Teddy’s direction.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Teddy’s words had James coming to a halt half-way down the bed, a rather hurt look crossing his face. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no, no,” Teddy was quick to reassure his lover. “I love it, I just wasn’t expecting it. I was half-expecting for you to already be at your mum and dad’s.”

“Why would I be at mum and dads when you get back from a six week tour today? That doesn’t even make sense.” As he spoke, James had resumed his crawl across the covers, Teddy moving to meet him this time. “If you like them that much, why don’t you get a closer look?”

Well if that was the way that James wanted to play it then Teddy certainly wasn’t going to complain. His jumper and t-shirt were quickly dispatched over his head as James’ eager hands helped him unbutton his jeans and slide them off along with his underwear. He made no attempt to hide how hard his cock was as it sprung up out of the confines of his underwear. He was a young man who had only had his right hand for company for the last six weeks confronted by his incredibly sexy boyfriend. Anybody remotely human would have exactly the same reaction. He had to reach out and steady himself as James, obviously done with waiting, craned his neck and swallowed Teddy’s cock down to the base. Engulfed in the hot, wet heat, feeling James swallowing around him, Teddy had to lock his knees so that they didn’t buckle, and then James began to move. His hands crept round to grip onto Teddy’s arse, using the grip as an anchor as he works his way up and down Teddy’s cock, sucking and licking slavishly. When Teddy was unable to stop himself from moaning and thrusting his hips, ramming his cock further down James’ throat, James made no protest and simply took what Teddy gave him.

The problem is, as much as Teddy loves having James’ mouth on him, this wasn’t how he wanted to come. Granted, only being in his twenties means he wouldn’t have a ridiculously long recovery period but he wants the first time that he comes to be when he’s buried in James’ arse. Even though that’s what he wants, it’s not exactly easy to persuade James to stop although he manages it. He pushes James back onto the bed and encourages him to crawl back up the bed on his arse, following him eagerly until he’s hovering over James, their bodies barely touching as they paused, just staring at one another.

Then it was all too much. Teddy’s patience hit rock bottom and he was moving, flinging James’ red briefs over his shoulders, not really caring where they landed as long as they weren’t in the way of what he wanted. He didn’t bother to remove the thigh high stockings or the hat that was somehow still clinging to James’ hair. He hastily cast a lubrication charm on his fingers; normally they used a jar of lubricant but at this point in time he simply didn’t have the patience to attempt to find the jar, he just wanted to be inside James. He stretched James hurriedly but thoroughly, not wanting to take any chances considering how long it had been since they had actually had sex. He was under no illusions that James had just been masturbating while he had been away on tour, he was fairly certain that the toys that they kept in the bedside table would have come in for frequent use. Still, he fingered James thoroughly until the younger male was rutting back against his fingers, whimpering and begging for more. More than a few times, he had to squeeze the base of his cock so that he didn’t end this too quickly. Finally, when James’ pleading and begging had turned into incoherent moans and whimpers, Teddy removed his fingers, ignoring the way that James shamelessly followed them, obviously not enjoying the empty feeling.

Teddy didn’t waste any time in slicking up his own cock and spreading James’ thighs as wide as they would go and throwing them over Teddy’s thighs, so that he had a perfect view of James’ upturned arse and his stretched, prepared hole. Leaning over, placing his hands so that they bracketed James’ shoulders, he slowly sheathed himself in James, relishing the feeling of being encased in that tight, hot heat again. He was intending to take things slowly and relish the fact that he and James were back together, that they were finally having skin on skin contact after six weeks apart but that was the problem. They had been apart for six weeks and this was just too much for him, too much for both of them.

Teddy’s thrusts started off at a steady pace, brushing over James’ prostate with every second or third thrust. It wasn’t enough though, not for either of them. So, ignoring James’ whine of discontent, Teddy pulled out and rearranged their positions slightly, throwing one of James’ legs over his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the bared flesh of his inner thigh where one of the stockings had slid down slightly. As he thrust back into James with vigour, the action ripping an almost guttural cry from James, Teddy grunted in satisfaction; this was much better. James’ other leg wrapped around Teddy’s hip, his heel digging into Teddy’s arse and encouraging him to thrust deeper, something that Teddy was more than happy to oblige. The change in position meant that each and every one of Teddy’s thrusts now raked across James’ prostate and, as James started to clench around his cock, Teddy knew that neither of them were going to last much longer. He was right. James didn’t even need a touch to his cock, the friction of being caught between them plus the sensation of Teddy within him tipped him over the edge and he came with a loud cry, biting into the tendons of Teddy’s neck in an attempt to muffle the sound. The sensation of James’ muscles convulsing around him was too much for Teddy to take and, barely three thrusts later he came with a load groan, spilling himself inside his lover. With James’ rapidly cooling come spread across their stomachs, Teddy just about found the energy to pull out of him and collapse on his stomach at James’ side. After several long minutes, he found the energy to turn over, grunting slightly as James moved and burrowed into his side. Teddy turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the mop of dark hair below his chin, the Santa hat having been left on the other pillow.

Not feeling as though he could be bothered to move any further, Teddy mumbled a summoning spell for his wand, one of the few wandless spells that he could do. As soon as he had it in hand, he cast a couple of light cleansing charms and then gently tossed it in the direction of the bedside table. As he did all of this James barely stirred at all, except to throw one leg, still covered in stripy stockings, over Teddy’s thigh so that he could nestle closer to the more muscular man. Teddy simply wrapped his arms around James and let him cuddle closer, smiling softly at James’ soft happy noises. It didn’t take long for him to start dozing off, a combination of all of the international travelling plus his recent exertions. Nevertheless, he was still awake when he felt a soft kiss being pressed against his neck and James’ softly whispered words,

“Welcome home Teddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/113330.html)


End file.
